Bedmates
by Scarlete
Summary: Después de una pelea en el campo de Quidditch, Draco y Harry se enfrentan a las consecuencias. Reto: Lecho. Oneshot.


Aquí está mi respuesta al reto de Woman in Red, versión editada. Quise revisarlo y editarlo porque le encontré varias faltas. Si ven algún error, me lo dicen. Lo leí muchas veces, pero siempre se me escapa alguno. Estoy abierta a críticas constructivas, es la única manera de mejorar.

Reto "Lecho": Dos personajes (HombrexMujer, HombrexHombre, MujerxMujer, es indistinto) están atados a una cama. Para ser más precisa, por alguna misteriosa razón ambos se posaron sobre el mismo colchón y cuando quisieron levantarse no pudieron, como si un campo de energía los obligara a compartir el lecho.

**_Bedmates _**

Era una noche de invierno, la luna estaba oculta detrás de las grises nubes y sólo se escuchaba el silbido del gélido viento que azotaba los árboles. Un muchacho de cabellos rubios estaba moviéndose en su sueño entre las sábanas blancas de una cama en la enfermería. Sus rasgos afilados y definidos estaban contraídos en una expresión de dolor y se veía más pálido que de costumbre. En un instante, éste abrió los ojos y trató en ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Un latido agudo e intenso comenzó a taladrarle su cabeza, justo en sus sienes. Trató de moverse, pero sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía como si le hubiesen dado una gran paliza. Entonces evocó unas imágenes. Él y Potter peleándose en el campo de Quidditch. Una media sonrisa se curvó en sus labios al recordar cuando éste se calló de su escoba tras un empujón violento que le dio.

"Espero que haya salido peor que yo". Pensó para sí mismo, aún sin fijarse en sus alrededores.

Escuchó un leve ronquido a su lado y abrió sus ojos grises de par en par. Giró su rostro lentamente para evitar que el dolor de cabeza se le intensificara. Sus facciones se tornaron de un matiz rojizo al ver a alguien durmiendo cómodamente a su lado. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real. Él, hijo del ilustre Lucius Malfoy, no podía estar compartiendo su cama con un hombre, y mucho menos con ¡Potter! No esperó ni un segundo para incorporarse a medias, a pesar del dolor, y comenzar a zarandear al moreno hasta despertarlo. Se sentía muy perturbado y furioso. No podía permitir que alguien lo viera en esa posición tan comprometedora con su enemigo de tantos años. La gente podría mal interpretar, y su reputación se caería a los suelos. Ni pensar lo que diría su padre, no, tenía que sacarlo de allí, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

–¡Potter¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?

Harry de levantó de súbito y se sentó en el lecho muy sobresaltado. Su corazón latía muy apresuradamente y su rostro era el vivo retrato de la confusión. Cuando vio quién lo había despertado creyó que era una pesadilla. No le cabía en la mente que estuviera compartiendo una cama con Malfoy, de todas las personas del mundo mágico. Escaneó sus alrededores con aturdimiento, aún sintiendo la cabeza ligera y sus piernas dormidas. Descubrió que se encontraba en la enfermería, pero aún no recordaba la pelea con el Slytherin esa tarde. Se restregó los ojos con incredulidad y buscó sus gafas. Cuando se las puso, tuvo la certeza de que no era una alucinación. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?, no tenía ni idea.

–¡Potter! Sal de mi cama en este instante. No sé que diablos se te metió en esa mente trastornada que tienes, ni quiero saberlo.

Los ojos de Draco eran dos ranuras grises y estaban oscurecidos por su ceño fruncido. Su mandíbula estaba muy tensa y protuberante. Un aura peligrosa comenzó a inundar la estancia, pero Harry no de dejó intimidar por eso, todo lo contrario, aún estaba pensando. Eso precisamente fue lo que hizo explotar al Slytherin, esa tranquilidad con la que el moreno se tomaba las cosas. Claro, como él no tenía una reputación que mantener... ¿Cuánto más se le iba a arruinar?, si se la pasaba desfilando por los pasillos con sangresucias y pobretones.

El rubio buscó entre sus túnicas su varita, más no tuvo éxito. Posiblemente estaba bajo la custodia de Madam Pomfrey. La impotencia comenzó a frustrarlo. En sus condiciones se le iba a hacer imposible golpear a Potter, que por las apariencias parecía que no tenía intenciones de moverse de allí.

En realidad Harry quería estar lo más lejos posible de Malfoy, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mover sus piernas. Las tenía completamente dormidas. Sus labios se hicieron una fina línea al descubrir eso y su entrecejo se frunció. Después de unos segundos, volvió su rostro para encarar al rubio y le dijo secamente:

–¿Por qué no te sales tú? Que yo sepa esta podría ser mi cama.

Draco lo miró y una media sonrisa sarcástica se le dibujó en el rostro.

–¿Crees que si pudiera levantarme estuviera aquí contigo? No te des tanto crédito, no estoy aquí porque quiero.

Harry lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes mientras intentaba mover sus piernas. No tenía caso, estaba atascado en esa cama con Malfoy. La incertidumbre y la indisposición comenzaron a hacerse presentes. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder soportar la presencia del otro.

–Yo tampoco puedo moverme. No siento mis piernas.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron desmesuradamente y una mueca de irritación y rabia se curvó en sus labios. No podía creer la situación en la que se encontraba.

–Llamaremos a Madam Pomfrey, ella seguro nos moverá a otra cama. –razonó Malfoy, más para él que para Harry

El Griffindor dejó que él hiciera lo que iba a hacer con la esperanza de que su plan funcionara y los separaran, pero no tuvieron suerte. La enfermera no estaba en su despacho. Al parecer había salido afuera por un momento a atender otros asuntos.

El rostro de Harry palideció al ver que Madam Pomfrey no hacía acto de presencia y pensó que las cosas no podían ponerse peor. No podía pasar la noche allí con Malfoy. Terminarían matándose. Ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. Seguro que hasta por las sábanas se pelearían. Luego de imaginarse esas abrumadoras escenas, posó sus ojos verdes en el Slytherin que tenía al lado. Éste parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

–Esto es inconcebible. Yo no voy a dormir en la misma cama con un hombre, mucho menos contigo. –escupió, señalando al otro con un dedo tembloroso, sus ojos grises botando chispas y la mueca de asco cada vez más evidente.

A estas alturas Harry podía creer todo lo que le dijeran, la escena parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos de terror. Pero se tuvo que resignar, no había forma. Sin varitas y sin Poppy que los auxiliara, tenían que quedarse donde estaban, les gustara o no les gustara. Sólo le quedaba una cosa, tratar de mantener distancia y no bajar la guardia. Con esos Slytherins nunca se sabía.

Así paso un tiempo, ambos refunfuñado y discutiendo en voz baja, esperanzados en la aparición de la enfermera. Eso, hasta que el desgaste físico y el cansancio comenzaron a adormecerlos y a aligerarle los ánimos. Haciéndoles sentir sus cuerpos y parpados más pesados. Al poco rato se quedaron dormidos y sus diferencias quedaron olvidadas. El frío era tanto, que se buscaron inconscientemente y se acurrucaron muy juntitos, demasiado para el gusto de dos jóvenes que se detestan a muerte.

Harry fue el primero que se despertó en la mañana cuando escuchó ruidos y voces. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas y sin sus gafas puestas pudo distinguir la silueta borrosa de un muchacho alto de pelo rojo. Si hubiese tenido sus espejuelos le hubiera visto la cara de incredulidad, asco y sorpresa. Luego se fijó en una chica de cabellos castaños enmarañados que lo miraba con mil interrogantes en su rostro. Entonces recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior: Malfoy, la cama… Despúes sintió el brazo de Draco rodeándole la cintura… ¿!Qué!? Rápidamente dio un respingo y empujó al Slytherin lo más lejos que pudo de él, mirándolo con una repulsión abominable.

–¿Harry?–escuchó la voz perturbada de Ron.

Se agarró la cabeza y apretó los ojos con pesar. Esto sí podía ponerse peor…

–Ron, no quieres saber…

**Fin**


End file.
